Black Dawn
by DxBellx29
Summary: Formerly A Warden's Tale Completely AU Fergus Cousland had joined the Wardens, instead of his sister, Kathryn; now the betrayal had been done; and Alistair and Fergus have to gather their allies; starting with Redcliffe and Highever. F!Cousland/Alistair, Fergus/Morrigan!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN- This fic is taking on an AU point of view; it's not strictly canon, if you're looking for that, you have been warned that this is not it. It was inspired by a specific scene in a favorite movie of mine, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. So, now, on with the fic; don't let the nugs take over, yes?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Alistair stood back to back with his friend, as he watched the door, alongside with the Circle Mage that helped clear out the tower of Ishal to make way for them to light the beacon for Loghain to help the King, and the battle going on outside. "I'm sensing more darkspawn coming this way, Fergus!" Alistair called out.

Fergus finally had gotten the beacon lit, watching the fire burst outwards towards the outside of the tower. "Done!" He told Alistair, as he stood, turning.

Their attention went towards the doorway, as it burst open, and Alistair felt Fergus shove him to the side, just in time to hear the arrow fly past him. He looked up, seeing Fergus on the ground unconscious, with an arrow in his shoulder. Alistair looked up towards their attackers, seeing the butt of a sword come towards his head, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Eleanor lifted her skirts, running down the stairs as she saw three guards with Highever's shields approach the gates to the Loren estate. Her heart panicked; she silently cursed her husband for talking her into agreeing with allowing him to ride off to the battle at Ostagar, their only son to join the Grey Wardens, and to allow their daughter to stay at Highever Castle to take her courtly duties alone. She couldn't fathom what the message the messengers were bringing. Lady Landra had met her at the gates, as the Soldiers walked through. Eleanor attempted to catch her breath as the Soldiers bowed to her in respect, "My Lady, I bring a message from the Teyrn."<p>

The lead messenger handed her a parchment, and her breath hitched as she saw the seal of the Couslands on the letter. "Thank you," She told him.

She hurriedly opened it, reading the message. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as tears burned her eyes. "Eleanor?" Landra asked cautiously, as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

Eleanor's grey eyes looked at her friend, as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "It's Fergus!" She sobbed.

"Oh, my dear," Landra's heart sank at the sight of her friend's despair, as Eleanor handed her the letter. Landra read over the letter, as Eleanor's face fell into her hands.

_My dearest Eleanor,_

_Nothing hurts more than the pain of not being there to comfort you with the bringing of this news. The battle at Ostagar had been a disaster. I had yet to leave Redcliffe with Arl Eamon and his men to join the King's forces, but news had come quickly that all had perished at the battle, to include the Grey Wardens. With the Darkspawn pressing towards the Wilds, and no news from Fergus or Duncan, I can only assume our son had perished amongst them. The King had perished as well, and Teyrn Loghain had called for a Landsmeet in Denerim. I can only imagine what is to come of this. My dear, please, I beg you, to return to Highever. I have also sent word to Kathryn, however I feel she will need you now more than ever. Already, I have heard nasty rumors of Loghain accusing the Grey Wardens of murdering the King. I only hope that word has not reached the ears of other Nobility that Fergus was amongst them. I will attend the Landsmeet, and come home to Highever as soon as I am able. I love you, my darling Eleanor, and promise to return to you soon._

_All my love,_

_Bryce._

Landra looked at her friend, as she hugged her tightly, "My dear, come. Let's get you back home to your daughter," Landra told Eleanor, as she waved over a few servants.

* * *

><p>Fergus' eyes opened, as his vision blurred to a focus, taking in his surroundings. He could not place on where he was; he could feel he was on a bed, however the room around him was not of a dungeon, as he had thought he would end up in. He saw a figure at a bookshelf on the other side of the room, placing a book back into its place. "Ah, your eyes open!" He heard the sultry voice that he recognized.<p>

The figure turned, facing him fully as she walked towards him. His eyes took in the sight; she was scantily clad in violet and black Chasind robes, her black hair pinned back with a few loose strands framing her small face. Her haunting golden eyes bore into him, searching for a response. "M-" He licked his suddenly dry mouth, "Morrigan, is it?" He asked.

"Yes, you are correct." She slightly smirked, pleased he remembered her.

"What happened to me?" He sat up, and rubbed the sudden throbbing pain on the back of his head.

"You were injured, and mother rescued you." She rose an eyebrow slightly, "Do you not remember? The man you were to signal had quit the field. Those he abandoned were massacred." She explained.

Suddenly, Fergus remembered, "Wait. The King, the Grey Wardens-they're _gone_?" She nodded at his question, and he remembered his friend, "And Alistair. What of him?"

"The suspicious dimwitted one you were with earlier? He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke." She sighed.

He threw his blanket over his body as he realized he had been naked. He looked up at Morrigan, "Where are my clothes?" He asked her, his voice cracking with embarrassment.

Morrigan had rolled her eyes, "It's not as though you have something I've never seen before, Grey Warden." She turned, grabbing a folded pile of clothes that sat on a set of armor. She turned and threw them at him, "Here. Best not to keep mother waiting." She told him.

* * *

><p>Alistair stared out towards the marsh, as the sun had begun setting. His mind warped around the events in the past few days. He had first been shocked to see Fergus' face; one he had recognized from childhood while growing up in Redcliffe under the care of Arl Eamon. He remembered how he and Fergus would get into trouble, causing havoc on Fergus' younger sister, whose name had escaped his memory. He hadn't seen for almost ten years, before Alistair had been shipped to the Chantry shortly after Maric had left for a voyage at sea that was the cause of his father's demise. Cailan was the heir, and Alistair was the spare; who was shipped to the Chantry to avoid any threat to Cailan's rule. Now in the Grey Wardens, Alistair had given up any rights to the throne the minute he tainted his blood to serve humanity against the Darkspawn. He was shocked to see his old friend, who was from a family second in power only to the King, join the Order, therefore giving up his rights and title.<p>

Now, Alistair was petrified that his friend was now lost. He and Fergus were the only witnesses to Loghain's treachery after Flemeth had explained what had transpired after the beacon had been lit. Alistair had caught a glimpse of the battle as they escaped; but it was all he needed to fuel his need for justice. Within a few days, he went from being a part of an honorable order of warriors, to now an accused murderer of his own brother, the King. His thoughts were interrupted as the door to the hut had closed behind him.

"Thank the maker," Alistair sighed with a relief as he saw Fergus walk out of the hut, fully armored again.

"I have a headache the size of the Deep Roads, but thanks to Morrigan's mother, we're alive." Fergus sighed, rubbing his head thoughtfully.

Alistair shook his head slightly, "Duncan, and the King-" He began.

Fergus held up his hand, looking to the ground, "I already know, my friend." He placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "I'm sorry." He looked at Flemeth, "I suppose we should thank you." He told her.

"If you know what's good for you, you should." Flemeth retorted.

As Flemeth argued with Alistair slightly of how exactly to stop the Blight, Fergus' mind couldn't help but drift towards the fates of his family. With Loghain abandoning the King, his panic thought to his family, considering they were now the most powerful people in all of Ferelden. His father would not stand for the news of the death of the King, and civil war would break out between the nobles swaying between the Teyrn of Highever, and the now widowed Queen and her treacherous father. "We _need_ to bring Loghain to justice, Fergus!" Alistair demanded of his friend.

Fergus snapped out of it, looking up at the two standing in front of him. "You're right. But, we're the _only_ two survivors from Ostagar, it seems." He told Alistair. "And, there still is the Blight."

"We could go to Arl Eamon. He wasn't at Ostagar, and so he still has all of his men." Alistair suggested. "And, there are the treaties to demand the aide of Elves, Dwarves and the Mages."

"My father could possibly help as well. Though I'm almost certain they had probably marched back to Highever after receiving news of Ostagar." Fergus rubbed his chin in thought, "With Arl Eamon and my father knowing what happened, I'm sure they'll be able to stop Loghain."

"So, can we do this?" Alistair asked him.

Fergus looked up at his friend. He was almost shocked at the fact that Alistair, the senior Warden in Ferelden now, was looking to _him_ for guidance. Fergus shrugged, "Why not?"

"Now, before you go, let me offer you something in return," Flemeth had began.

The three had turned their heads as they heard Morrigan walking towards them, "The stew is bubbling mother, shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?" She asked.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving, Morrigan. And _you_ will go with them." Flemeth ordered her daughter.

As if expecting her own answer, she looked at the two Wardens with feign disappointment, "Such a shame-" She stopped as her eyes widened in surprise, realizing what her mother had just told her, "_What_!"

Fergus slightly smirked at the young mage. "I think that's a _wonderful_ idea." He grinned.

Alistair rolled his eyes, thinking of the trouble he could already see Morrigan bringing were she to travel alongside them. Fergus had talked reason to Alistair, stating they needed all the help they could get; which made sense to Alistair now that Fergus had put it the way he did. They waited for the temperamental mage to come out with a pack strapped to her back, and watched her cover her body in a cloak. She slammed her staff into the ground next to her, using it for support, "I am at your disposal Grey Wardens. I suggest heading north towards a village not far from here. You can resupply there, and find out any useful information under the disguise of refugees. Or, I can simply be your _silent guide_. The choice is yours," She stopped waiting for a response from the two men she was to travel with.

Fergus smiled suddenly at his friend's discomfort of Morrigan coming along with them, "I have no problem, if Alistair doesn't." He teased.

Morrigan's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Alistair, "From the way he _glares_, I can see the answer is clear!" She hissed.

Fergus let out a slight laugh at Alistair's scoff. This was to be an interesting journey indeed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - This is something I just couldn't ignore. I thought, what IF Fergus was to be the one who joined the Wardens; and possibly the Couslands did what they could to aid the Wardens, and THAT was what found them to be committing "treason" to the crown. Again, this is a complete AU POV, and I just couldn't get this out of my head...I had to write it down. Please read and review :) Thank you!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Already I recieved a flame...yay! Again, if you're not interested in an Alistair/Cousland fic, then...don't read. It's in the summary. But, again, this is an A/U, so I'd rather recieve constructive criticism if any, rather than "This is just another boring Alistair/Cousland fic because everyone on FF does the same Alistair/Cousland" blah blah. So, if you like, go ahead and send me a review, if not, that's fine too...thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Bryce walked towards his horse, with Teagan, Eamon's younger brother, at his side, flanked by a few guards. "Bryce!" He heard from behind him.

His anguish boiled at Loghain's self proclamation of regency for his newly widowed daughter. He could hear her hastily approaching them, and he gathered his emotions, turning to her. "Yes, your majesty?" He asked, avoiding to grit his teeth.

Bryce had been seething since the Landsmeet. He never liked Anora, knowing she allowed her father to pull her strings. He had fought alongside Maric and Loghain to take back Ferelden, and restore it to what it was meant to be. Cailan had offered a proposal to Bryce's daughter, however Bryce and his wife had never believed in forcing their children into arranged marriages. He himself had married Eleanor out of his passionate love for the battle maiden he had met during the war to take back Ferelden. He was confident in his children and their decision making, but with the Kingdom suddenly threatening to fall apart, he had a sudden regret at not pressuring his daughter to be Queen, over Anora. The Queen had finally reached the Teyrn, and the men bowed their heads as she approached. "Please, accept my condolences over the loss of your son," Anora told him, as she placed her hand on his arm. "I understand he joined the Grey Wardens. My husband was excited to have seen him, and somewhat jealous of the fact that Fergus had the opportunity to join the Wardens."

The Teyrn swallowed harshly at the thought of the loss of his son, "Yes, well, we plan on holding a vigil in his memory," He then straightened, staring down at the woman, "As well as in the memory of your _husband_, your majesty." He then turned, walking away from her.

Teagan shook his head in disappointment at Anora and the fact that she had stood up for the man rumored to have abandoned the King in his dire need. The men mounted their horses, and began to ride off. "Where to now, my lord?" Teagan asked Bryce.

"We shall gather at Redcliffe. Afterwards we march to Highever and plan from there. We can call a meeting with a few nobles to discuss this situation." Bryce told the young Bann.

* * *

><p>Highever Castle had seemed to be the only <em>normal<em> place in all of Ferelden that Fergus had laid eyes on since Ostagar. He knew he wouldn't be recognized, and wondered if his parents had received word of the battle yet. The blue laurel wreaths on the white Cousland flags had hung near the Castle gates as normal; and people had bustled through their duties as he and his companions rode their horses towards the gates. "Are you sure it's wise for you to go into the castle?" Morrigan asked, raising an eyebrow as they stopped just at the bridge leading to the Castle.

"I _have_ to make sure my family is alright. I'm sure none of the servants will recognize me," Fergus winked at the mage, gesturing to his unshaven face.

In just the few weeks, Fergus had been battle worn; recruiting a crazy Orleasian Lay sister from Lothering who believes she was sent to him by the Maker, and a Qunari prisoner, who was sure to scare any citizen of Highever they will pass to get to the Castle. They had picked up a dwarven merchant along the way with his simple son, who insisted on following them out of safety in exchange for supplies. They reached the gates, seeing two guards walk towards them, one holding up his hand to stop them. "Hail." The guard greeted the travelers. "I apologize, but by order of the Teyrna, we are full of refugees within the city. You will have to camp just outside the limits."

"The Teyrna has returned?" Fergus asked, glad that the man had not recognized him, and his voice.

"Teryn and Teryna Cousland are still away, however their daughter, who has now been assumed in the position of Teyrna in the absence of her parents and brother, is present." The guard told him.

Fergus' heart leapt at the mention of his sister and parents so far being alive still, and that his sister was still here at the castle. He knew she would be more than willing to help him and his companions, and shelter them. He remembered how she begged to come along with him to join the honorable Grey Wardens; he'd hoped that her view had not been tainted at any rumors that now circulated around Ferelden. "I request to have an audience with the Teyrna." Fergus demanded.

The guard's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And whom shall I say is _asking_?" He asked, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"We wish no bloodshed, my friend. We only ask to speak to the Teyrna for any possible help." Fergus stated.

"Please, allow them through. The Teyrna will see them." A woman stated, as she approached the gates.

Fergus didn't recognize the older, heavyset woman; but then again, he had been away from home for a long time. Perhaps his sister finally _did_ hire a Lady in Waiting. The guard allowed the party to pass through the gates, as they dismounted their horses, and walked through. "Stable your horses for now," The woman instructed, as she waved over a few young men.

They each allowed the reins to their horses to be taken, while Bodahn and Sandal, the dwarves that followed, stayed behind with their carriage and ox that pulled them along. The party began to follow Fergus, as he took in the surroundings of the courtyard of the castle. It was almost as if the sorrowful news of the battle had not reached Highever, which was somewhat of a relief to Fergus. He was hopeful his sister had continued to believe he was alive, and also that his home was still normal to him. They reached the large doors to the throne room, and the woman turned, stopping them all. She eyed the group, "Leave your weapons." She told them.

Fergus and Alistair glanced at each other, their eyes questioning the woman. She stood her ground, not letting them pass until they did as they were instructed. Guards stood near the doors watching them. "This is ridiculous!" Morrigan sniped.

Fergus narrowed his eyes at the woman, wondering if she had recognized him. So far, she hadn't shown any sign of knowing who he was, and he'd rather kept it that way until he was able to see his sister. Reluctantly, Fergus turned to the party, "Alistair and I will go in. The rest of you, stay out here," He told them, as he removed his daggers.

Alistair removed his sword and shield, handing them to Leliana. "Are you sure?" The red head rogue asked Fergus, taking his daggers as well.

They began to step forward, but the woman stopped them, pointing to Alistair. "Just you," She told them.

Alistair looked at Fergus, his eyes widening in panic. "Go ahead, I'll be right out here. You know her," Fergus told him.

"What?" He asked his friend, and then turned to the woman, "Why _me_?"

"Just _go_." Fergus shoved his friend forward, "And _don't_ say a word to anyone but her. She'll recognize you, trust me."

Alistair reluctantly followed the woman through the doors into the throne room. "What a dimwit." Morrigan shook her head as the doors closed, looking at Fergus who had leaned back against them.

"Why are you allowing him to go? Wouldn't it make more sense for _you_ to go through?" Leliana asked.

Fergus leaned towards her, whispering, "If she knows I'm alive, and there's a bounty on our heads, what if she's not alone?"

"So, you send Alistair in just in case, right?" Leliana rose an eyebrow in question of their "leader's" decision.

Fergus shrugged, "I know she'll recognize Alistair, but no one else would. This is just a security precaution. Besides, we're _right_ outside these doors in case anything were to go wrong."

* * *

><p>Alistair stood in the middle of the throne room, waiting. The curtains had been drawn, with only the fire pit at the dais providing the light in the room. He crossed his arms across his chest, waiting. Finally, he heard a door open, and close up towards the balcony overlooking the throne room below. He looked up, seeing a figure walk into the light. He bowed his head, "Lady Cousland, it's a pleasure to see you." He said aloud.<p>

Alistair looked up, trying to find a recognition on the woman he had spent a few years of his childhood with. The round figured woman stared at him; he couldn't picture her as Fergus' younger sister, but then again, he hadn't seen her in almost ten years. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" Her voice was low with suspicion.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why, my lady, we knew each other. I'm Alistair." He answered her.

"You must be mistaken, for Alistair Theirin _and_ my brother had perished at the battle of Ostagar with the other Grey Wardens." She told him.

He squinted to focus on her face; she had no resemblance to Fergus. She had seemed to gain a considerable amount of weight in the years, and had a regal attitude towards him that differed from the carefree attitude that Fergus had described. He swallowed, "The years-" He took a deep breath, "The years have been kind to you."

"Thank you."

"My lady, my companions and I have come in seek of your aide. We have reason to believe that your family may also need protection from those who seek to take over the crown." Alistair told her.

She laughed, "Protection?" Her laugh died away as she narrowed her eyes, and Alistair felt an end of a blade to his back. "As you can see, I have no need for your _protection_. I have been charged to oversee Highever until my father and mother return. Now, if you'll _excuse_ me." She then turned, walking out the door, ignoring Alistair's call for her to return so he could explain himself.

Alistair rolled his eyes, holding up his hands in defense, and to show his assailant he was unarmed. "Very _manly_ of you to draw a weapon on an unarmed man," He said.

He then turned swiftly, out of the way of the blade, grabbing onto the fully armored guard's sword arm. The guard had pulled out another dagger, swinging at Alistair, as he dodged equally fast, trying to avoid being sliced. He let out a loud yell for help, as he fell backwards onto a table, dodging a stab from the guard.

Outside, Fergus had allowed Sten and Morrigan to see to Bodahn and Sandal while he and Leliana waited outside of the throne room. He heard Alistair's cry from inside, and cursed as he tried opening the doors. He glared at the guards, "Open the doors, _now_!" He screamed at them.

* * *

><p>Alistair continued to dodge, but finally knocked a blade away from the guard, while the guard continued to go at him with the other. He kicked the guard back, and took the opportunity to slam the guard backwards into the wall. He held onto the guard's arms, attempting to slam the blade out of the guard's other hand. He noticed a candle votive hanging on the wall nearby, and forced the guard to slide towards it, slowly lowering the guard's hand towards the flame. After a few seconds of the guard's hand beginning to burn from the heat, the guard dropped the blade, but Alistair's eyes narrowed in confusion as he heard what sounded like a woman screaming from beneath the helm the guard wore. He let go of the guard's hand, and lifted the helm off; a woman with dark chestnut hair pulled back, growled at him, her hazel orbs flared with rage as she stared back at Alistair. He nearly backed away, but as the doors to the throne room burst open, she quickly took the opportunity and kneed him into the groin.<p>

Leliana and Fergus burst through the doors in time to see Alistair holding her against the wall, and as she swiftly kneed him, he fell to the ground, holding himself in pain, looking up at her. "What the-" Fergus muttered at the sight.

The woman took a deep breath of relief, holding onto her hand trying to calm the pain from the burn she had almost suffered. "Hel-" Alistair tried to speak through the pain, "Hello, Kathryn."

She looked down at him in surprise that he knew who she was. "Kate?" She heard from the door.

"Fergus?"

"What is going on here?" Leliana finally asked.

Fergus lowered his sword, dropping it to the ground as he rushed to Kathryn, pulling her into a deep hug. "Fergus, I thought you were _dead_," She told him.

"Thanks for that," Alistair grumbled, as he finally stood up. He bent over, attempting to catch his breath. "_That _was low, even for _you_." Alistair growled at her.

Fergus turned to Leliana, "This is my sister, Kathryn."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - I give credit to the scene that made me think of writing the fic in this way, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. If you'd seen it, you'll know the scene I'm speaking of; for it's a "Dragon Age" version of it :) Thanks again! :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN - Okay, so I'm continuing with this story, whether people like it or not :) Hopefully I can keep others interested. It is an AU plot, so there's going to be a lot going on between numerous characters. So, please, Review, or constructive criticism, (no flames, that's just stupid), and thanks so much to those that had placed it on alerts! And yes, there are alerts on this story...yay!_**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Kathryn sighed heavily, as she took the signet ring from Fergus, almost reluctantly. "He knew he would fall, Kate. He wished for me to give this to you," Fergus explained to his younger sister.<p>

He sat at the table in the atrium, dressed in a clean pair of trousers and a white blouse. He had taken his sister's offer of room and board, taking advantage of a hot bath, while his companions did the same; it was the least Kathryn could do for them after the debacle in the throne room earlier. She too had bathed and changed her clothing into a layered blue dress, sewn with silver threading along her waistline. Alistair sat next to his friend, as he watched her take Cailan's signet ring from her brother. "Oh, Cailan." She breathed out, as she attempted to hide the sorrow she felt at Cailan's death.

"I know how dear of a friend he was to you, sister," Fergus told her, as he reached across the table, placing his hand gently on her arm.

"And Duncan as well?" Kathryn looked up at the two Wardens sitting across from her.

Alistair couldn't help but stare at the young noblewoman he had spent a few summers of his childhood tormenting. She had changed from the annoying little sister that followed Fergus and his friends about the castle grounds, into the independent, well educated, and beautiful woman who took to her courtly duties fairly well. Alistair had even thought she would have made a much better match for Cailan than Anora. He saw Kathryn's eyes move down to the ring in her hand as she smiled fondly at the memory of the King, "He was my _best _friend. Cailan knew how to make me laugh." Kathryn smiled, "Anora was a bit jealous of our relationship, but it was nothing more than just two children who grew up together, telling each other their secrets, helping each other through problems, normal adolescent emotions. He was such a wonderful man." She looked up at her brother, "And Duncan-" She then looked solemnly at Alistair, "He cared for you as if you were his own son, Alistair. Duncan spoke very highly of you," She told the young Warden.

Alistair nodded his head slightly, unable to bring himself to speak at the thought of losing his mentor. Kathryn sat up, "Loghain had abandoned Cailan to save his own skin," She told them. She pulled a parchment out of her pocket, handing it to Fergus, "Father was summoned to a Landsmeet. Loghain will want all the nobility to swear fealty and loyalty to him," She narrowed her eyes, gripping the ring in her hand, "I'd rather eat a pile of mabari shit."

Fergus grinned at his sister's statement, and Alistair nearly choked on a laugh. "Wow!" Alistair blurted out, "Such a lady, indeed."

Kathryn shrugged, "I may be nobility, Alistair, but I am _still_ a Cousland. We're known for being outspoken and standing for those we steward." She stated defiantly. She then sobered, "Word is though, the Wardens have been declared as traitors to Ferelden."

"Kate, we wouldn't have placed you in such a situation if we didn't have such a desperate need," Fergus began to tell her.

Kathryn held up her hand to stop her brother, "Fergus, I _know_ the Wardens would never have abandoned the King. I've _never_ been fond of Loghain, and I would never have put it past him. You have the people of Highever to stand beside you, should you need us."

Fergus and Alistair looked at each other, and Alistair spoke up, "Thank you, Kathryn. But, remember, if Loghain were to find out you have given us aide, it puts you in danger."

"I'm not afraid of that pompous ass, or his nitwit of a daughter. If I were with you both at Ostagar, I would have run a blade through him myself." Kathryn sniped.

"I do believe that would have caused mother to have pulled out all of her hair if father had allowed you to ride off with us." Fergus smirked slightly at her.

"I should have tried harder. But, it doesn't mean I can't help now, Fergus." Kathryn told her brother. She finally stood, "I do have some duties to attend to, so please excuse me," She paused for a moment placing Cailan's signet ring into her dress pocket, as the two Wardens stood to say goodbye. "Make yourselves comfortable. The castle is at your disposal," She turned to walk away, but stopped as she turned to the two men, "But, just don't eat out the kitchen, Fergus. You know Nan, and how she is." She smiled at them both, before leaving them.

Alistair stared at her, as she left. "I heard of Cailan's proposal to her," Alistair said. "Why did she deny him if they were friends?"

"That's the exact reason she did deny him. She never _loved_ Cailan the way a woman should in a marriage, but she loved him as if he were her brother. They had gotten close over the years growing up," Fergus then sighed heavily, "And along came Anora." Fergus crossed his arms across his chest, noticing his friend watching Kathryn walk away. He then shook his head, patting his friend on the shoulder, as he then turned to leave. "If you need anything, Alistair, there are servants about the Castle that will help you. Try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn walked towards the honor guard that escorted their King into Highever. She smiled broadly as she watched the young Cailan walk to her father, greeting him with a hearty handshake. "Bryce, it's great to see you!" Cailan smiled at the Teyrn.<em>

_"And you, your majesty! To what do we have the honor of your visit?" Bryce asked._

_Kathryn stopped just behind her father, hesitant on how to approach Cailan, now that he had been crowned King of Ferelden. It was strange hearing her father address him in such a way; she and Cailan grew up together, spending summers together in Denerim, causing their Nannies headaches as they continued to get their clothing dirty with their not-so-noble activities. Now, Cailan was crowned King, after news of his father, Maric, had come that he had perished at sea. Kathryn bit her lower lip, as she awkwardly bowed to her friend, "Your majesty." She greeted._

_"Oh, Kate, don't be so formal!" Cailan grinned, gathering her up into a hug._

_Kathryn laughed, as she gave her friend their familiar greeting of him gathering her up into a hug, swinging her around before placing her onto her feet. She looked up at him, brushing a few strands of her brown hair out of her eyes. "You've moved up in the world now," She smiled._

_Cailan stared at her for a moment, his smile slowly fading, as he glanced to Bryce. He nodded at her father, who in turn nodded in acknowledgement to him. Kathryn noticed this, and lifted a brow in suspicion. "What is it?" She asked._

_Cailan grabbed her hand, and waved his honor guard back. "Come, Kate. We have much to talk about." He smiled._

_For a quick moment, Kathryn saw the familiar roguish boy in Cailan's blue eyes. He had a smile that melted the hearts of women all over Ferelden, but the effect was different for Kathryn. She adored Cailan, and trusted him with her secrets. She began to get slightly confused as he led her towards the castle gardens. They casually held hands as they walked onto the bridge that overlooked a man-made stream to run through the gardens. "So, I bet the parties have become quite a bore!" Kathryn grinned, as they stopped to lean on the railing._

_Cailan rolled his eyes, "You have no idea. I'm almost angry that I have to go through it while you get to relax here!" He smirked slightly, looking at her through the corner of his eye._

_Kathryn let out a laugh, "Oh please, Cailan. I'm sure every eligible, and some possibly still _married_ noblewomen are falling at your feet. You _love _the attention." She smiled._

_Cailan turned to face her, his face becoming serious, as he stared at her. Kathryn looked at him, suddenly her expression dropping in slight fear that she had offended him, "Did I say something wrong?" She pushed herself off of the bridge railing, "I'm truly sorry if I'd offended you, Cailan."_

_Cailan shook his head, "You said nothing wrong, Kate," He grabbed her hand, his fingers beginning to stroke the back of her hand. Cailan sighed, as he looked up at Kathryn, "Women have been offering proposals to me, Eamon has been breaking his beard trying to set a match."_

_Kathryn's eyes widened as she noticed Cailan's breathing begin to deepen, and his intent stare as he spoke to her. "But, there's only one that I've ever wanted, Kate," He continued. _

_"Oh," Kathryn began shaking her head, backing into the bridge railing, realizing that she had nowhere else to go, and that Cailan had cornered her. "Cailan, don't-" She was stopped, as Cailan pressed his lips to her own._

_Cailan inhaled her scent heavily through his nostrils as he deepened the kiss, heavily satisfied as she accepted him, and his hands traveled to cup her face. He felt her hands move up his chest, and wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her. He groaned slightly as he pressed his body against her's, but the aura of desire flowing between them had come to an abrupt halt as she pushed him back away from her, breaking the kiss. "Cailan, please, don't do this." She begged, her voice breaking, as she attempted to catch her breath._

_Cailan moved her chin up, so she could face him. He saw her hazel eyes rimmed with tears that threatened to fall. He smiled slightly, "I have _loved_ you, since we were children. What other reason would I need to marry you?"_

_Kathryn's eyes widened with surprise, and her face fell as she frowned up at him, "I'd make such a terrible wife!" She told him._

_"You wouldn't need to worry, Kate. You have all knowledge of court already." Cailan stood back proudly, smiling at her, "I've asked your father for his permission, which he had granted." He cupped her face, gently lifting it to face him, as she began to shake her head, "I want _you_." He told her._

_Kathryn stared up at her dear friend, closing her eyes for a brief moment, realizing how much she had cared for him, however she could not bring herself to marry him. She opened her eyes, staring up into his blue hopeful orbs, and sighed heavily, "Cailan, please don't ask me." She breathed out to him._

_Hope had washed out of Cailan's face in an instant. He backed away from her slightly, turning away. "Cailan, I love you dearly, but," She tried to place her hand onto his arm, but he brushed her off, turning his back to her, and she continued, "I can't be your wife."_

_Cailan turned to her, his eyes watering from the rejection of the woman he had hoped to make his wife. "You say that, but," His breath shook as he inhaled deeply, "One day, you'll meet someone that will make you so happy." He stepped backwards to leave, "And I cannot just stand by and watch."_

_Cailan hurried away from her, walking off of the bridge, to make his way out of the gardens, "Cailan, please, wait!" Kathryn called after him._

_She watched him continue off without her, or answering. Kathryn glanced around her, ensuring no one had been around to watch, and she finally sat onto the wooden bridge, letting her face fall into her hands. She had realized how much hurt she had seen in Cailan's face; hurt that she didn't even see when he received news of his father's death. Kathryn was now terrified, that she had lost her best friend forever._

* * *

><p>Kathryn's eyes moved up from the ring in her hand, to look at herself in the mirror of her vanity, as she recalled the memory of Cailan's proposal in her mind. She never said a word to anyone exactly how it had happened, only that Cailan had proposed, and she had declined. It was almost immediately afterwards, Cailan had married Anora, in which Kathryn refused to attend the wedding, traveling to Orlais for a few weeks. Kathryn had only seen Cailan once more, during a chance in Denerim. His eyes lit up when he saw her, his smile widening, however Kathryn kept her formal greetings to him, in respect of his title, in which Kathryn was sure that he would mistaken as a cold reception, but that was not the case. He had received her in just the same matter, and that was it. A few months afterwards, Ostagar happened, and now, she had only memories and his signet ring in her hand that he had begged Fergus to give to her, in secret, when he saw Fergus at Ostagar. Kathryn ran her hands through her hair, as she thread a piece of leather tie through the ring, and finally tied it around her neck, hiding the ring itself inside the neckline of her dress. She knew Cailan had still loved her; more than she could ever bring herself to love him, but she still cared for him. And now, he was gone. She realized the severity of the threat coming to Ferelden; a threat of civil war over the throne, and the Blight.<p>

Kathryn knew that she was not going to just allow herself to do nothing from the comforts of her Castle. She was going to find a way to join Fergus in the battle, one way or another. It was the least she could do for the people of Ferelden. Soon, she heard the commotion in the courtyard below as she walked down the steps towards the courtyard. She saw two men get off of their horses, flanked by a small company of guards. "Arl Howe!" She smiled, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

Arl Rendon Howe, who had sworn loyalty to her father, reached her, and smiled, gently taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, "My lady, you look stunning!" He smiled.

Kathryn smiled and glanced at the younger man next to him, "Thomas, how are you?" She smiled at Rendon's son.

Thomas had such a wicked grin, in Kathryn's eyes, and especially so, as he took her hand, pressing it to his lips when his father let her hand go. "My lady, I am well, and yourself?"

"I'm good, Thomas." Kathryn smiled taking her hand back. She then looked at the older man in front of her, "What brings you here?"

"I've come to discuss some...issues." Rendon told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - I know, short chapter, but more to come :) Thanks everyone! <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything. I just write about it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Fergus trotted down the steps towards the throne room, but nearly yelped as he felt an arm grab him suddenly, and push him into a nearby servants' closet, slamming the door behind them. He grinned up at his raven haired companion, as she looked towards the door, waiting for the steps and voices to go by the door. "Morrigan, if you wanted to get me alone, you should have just asked," He smiled.

"You're incorrigible, you prig." She retorted. "Your sister is entertaining a few guests that we should possibly stay clear of," She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Fergus rose a brow in thought, "Who?"

"I had scouted the trail earlier today, and followed a riding party led by a man by the name of Rendon Howe and his son. I was able to overhear before they arrived that they were sent to look for the surviving Grey Wardens from Ostagar. Namely, _you_ and Alistair." She told him.

"Howe is a friend of my father's. Maybe if I explain to him what really happened to the King," Fergus began to go to the door, but Morrigan grabbed him yet again, slamming his back against the wall, staring up at him with her haunting golden colored eyes.

"Are you _insane_? Have you not heard what I said? It's obvious he seeks to capture you. He will not listen to reason!"

Fergus smiled at her sudden outburst at him, "Afraid you'll miss me?"

Morrigan snatched her hands back as though she touched hot coals, and backed away, "I will listen in on the conversation. Just, _stay_ out of sight until they leave. Take no chances."

Before anything else could be said, Morrigan shifted herself into a raven, and Fergus watched her fly out of an open window.

* * *

><p>"My lady, we have reason to believe that there were survivors from Ostagar," Rendon said to Kathryn, with his back turned as he drank out of a glass of wine that was given to them by the servants. He looked down into his glass, swirling the wine, and finally turned to her, "We understand your brother had joined the Grey Wardens before the battle?"<p>

Kathryn's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared up at the Arl from behind her father's desk. She had brought Rendon and his son with two of their guards into the study to discuss the issues Rendon had come for. "Please do not think to taint my brother's memory, Rendon. You realize you step on dangerous ground if you _dare_ do so." She stated, the Cousland temper beginning to rise.

He turned to her, smiling, and finally sat in the chair opposite of her across her father's desk. "I know your father had placed you as Teyrna in his absence. I apologize, my lady, however we had received reports along the Imperial Highway that Fergus had been seen with a party to include another Grey Warden," He handed her a parchment, "I had been ordered by the regent to the Queen, Loghain himself, to investigate, and question any possible traitors to the crown. The Grey Wardens had abandoned the King to die at the battle, and are now considered traitors, and have been officially banned from Ferelden," His brown eyes searched her face for any emotion as he spat his last sentence, "I thought _you_ would be sympathetic to the King's death, especially."

Her eyes moved up from the parchment as his words, as she stood, "I am _loyal_ to the crown of Ferelden. However, my focus is now what my father had placed me in charge of," She threw the parchment towards him, disgusted with his presence already, "Last I had heard, my father was still in Denerim for the Landsmeet. I haven't received any message from him just yet, so I assume he still is there. I will keep an eye out for any _traitors_, Arl Howe, however I haven't seen any yet. I assure you, that yes, while I am in mourning, as is the rest of Ferelden, over the loss of King Cailan, I will abide by law and turn in traitors to the Crown." Kathryn opened the door, looking at the guests in the study, "The guards will see you out."

She left them in the room, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her. Kathryn looked at the two guards standing outside of the study, "Make sure our guests leave quickly." She ordered them.

"Yes my lady," The guards stood at attention in response to Kathryn's orders, as she stomped down the hallway towards the sleeping chambers.

Rendon turned to his son, gulping the last of his wine. "She's hiding something." He told Thomas, "Either Fergus has come to see her already, and she let him go, or she knows where he's at and she's not telling us."

"Shall we proceed with the original plan then?" Thomas asked, as he picked up his helmet.

"Yes. Ride forth and send the message. I will go to Denerim. Meet me there." Howe instructed his son, as they all turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Leliana held her hands up to stop Fergus, as she walked towards the door in response to the knock. She opened it, and bowed her head, "My lady," She greeted Kathryn.<p>

Kathryn rushed into the room, gently touching Leliana on the arm, "We need to talk." She told Fergus and his companions he had gathered into his room.

Leliana almost closed the door, but opened it as she heard a bark. A black and tan mabari hound walked into the room, nearly pouncing on Fergus. "Hey boy! I was wondering when I would see you!" Fergus grinned, as roughly pet the hound.

The mabari nearly yelped in excitement. "Your's?" Alistair asked his friend.

"My sister's. Well, it's our's, but he imprinted on Kathryn a few years back." Fergus smiled, as he sat on the bench at the foot of his bed.

The mabari looked at the large Qunari that stood near the door. It walked towards Sten, and wagged it's docked tail up at him. "Hmm. Interesting creature," Sten stoically said, reaching down to pet the mabari's head.

After a few strokes, the mabari looked up at him, sitting attentively. "The mabari's are war hounds in Ferelden, Sten. It's considered a great honor to have one imprinted to you, and also considered a mark of nobility. They are truly fascinating warriors that I believe we can all learn from," Leliana smiled.

At that, the mabari barked happily, still staring up at Sten. "Do they understand?" Sten asked, as he knelt in front of the dog.

"Yes, they actually do," Kathryn spoke up, as she walked to stand next to the Qunari, as she was surprised to hear him actually speak since he had arrived.

He looked up at Kathryn, and tilted his head in question, "Surprising he'd imprint to you."

Alistair let out a laugh at Sten's quip. Kathryn shot him a glare, which quieted Alistair just as quickly. She looked down at Sten, placing her hand onto her hound's head, gently petting it, "You'd be surprised how good of a fighter I am, _Sten_." She looked up at her brother, missing Sten's quizzical glance to her, "Anyway, what I had come in for, was to talk to you all about my recent _guest_."

"I already know, sister." Fergus stopped her.

Kathryn's brow furrowed as she looked at her brother in question. "Morrigan had told us, and gathered us here to wait for you. We will leave immediately to avoid any trouble to you. We need to gather our allies, anyway." Fergus told his sister.

Kathryn's heart dropped, "And go _where_?" She shook her head, and began to pace the room. "_No_! You will not leave!" She told him. "They seek to _kill_ you Fergus!" She looked up at Alistair, who dropped his head, avoiding to look at her, "Are you going to allow this? _You're_ the senior Warden!"

"Ha!" Morrigan laughed out loud. "Alistair's been following orders from your brother from the start."

Fergus walked towards his sister, gently wrapping his hands around her forearms to stop her pacing. "Sister, please. We _have_ to leave. If I know Howe, he _will_ persist. The man is not stupid, he knows I would come looking for you. I promise, I will return once this is settled." Fergus told his sister.

Kathryn looked up at her brother, her hazel eyes welling with tears that she had refused to allow to fall. She shut her eyes tightly, quickly wiping the few stray tears, and looked up at him. "I can't let you go again. Not with what I had gone through when I got that message from father." She shook her head. "I beg you, _please_ don't go."

Alistair looked up at the two siblings, almost jealous of the closeness they had. He had wished at that moment, that he was as close to his brother before Cailan had passed; but, Cailan had barely spoken to him while Alistair lived with their Uncle in Redcliffe before being sent to the Chantry. Cailan was too busy on being trained to be King, and according to Fergus, romping about with Kathryn before Cailan was married to Anora. Alistair saw the young little girl come out of Kathryn in her pleas to Fergus for them to remain in Highever. He looked at their companions, and saw they had noticed as well. Morrigan had already crossed her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes in disgust at Kathryn's moment of _weakness_; Leliana's face dropped in sympathy to Kathryn's pleas, and he was convinced Leliana would be ready to talk Fergus into staying. Sten stood in front of the mabari who _still_ remained seated in front of Sten, staring up at him, as the Qunari watched the two siblings with curiosity at their relationship.

Finally, Alistair cleared his throat, and spoke up, "If I may make a suggestion?" He had to take a deep breath as he saw Kathryn look at him with sudden hope, as her brother hugged her in comfort, "We could use this as somewhat of a _base_? We can split up, and gather our allies. We'll be able to do that faster, anyway, and just, rally up here? Well," Alistair started to fiddle with his hands nervously as Kathryn watched him. Why was he suddenly so nervous? Maybe because he was afraid she'd kick his manhood yet again. He pushed back his anxiety, as he continued, "Well, not exactly _here_ in the castle, but we can use the old Highever fort, can't we?"

Fergus let go of his sister, walking towards his friend, "No. I refuse to place my sister and the people of Highever in danger."

"And what of the Blight, brother? I had already sworn my men to you as allies," She looked at Alistair, smiling, "I think that's an _excellent_ idea. You all will remain heavily supplied, I assure you."

"It's too close to Denerim. We have to stay as far away from Denerim as possible." Fergus intervened.

"I agree." Morrigan chimed in.

"We could stay at the old Fort, and since we will be busy gathering allies that will march here , it's a smart idea to stay close to the capital. Shouldn't we protect the capital above all costs against the darkspawn anyway?" Leliana asked.

"Then it is settled." Kathryn quickly stated, as she turned to walk out of the room. The mabari quickly followed her. "I will arrange for your things to be moved to the old fort first thing in the morning. We will make plans then."

"Kath-" Fergus started to follow his sister out of the room, and turned quickly to Alistair, pointing his finger at him in accusation, "When I get through talking her out of this because we will be _placing_ my _sister_ in danger, I will pull your heart out through your _foot_!" Fergus then turned to run after his sister, "Kathryn!"

Kathryn didn't turn as her brother walked up beside her. She continued to walk towards her chambers as Fergus followed. "Kathryn, you don't know what you're asking. The darkspawn can sense us, as we sense them. They _will_ come after Alistair and I, and if that happens, that places you in danger from the blight. Even if they don't, it places you in danger of Loghain and his lackeys. If they find you harboring us, they _will_ kill you. I will _not_ let that happen."

Kathryn turned to her brother, "I appreciate your concern, however, Highever's men are here to protect the people. Who better to train them, than the Grey Wardens?" She smiled at her brother slightly, "I can protect myself and our people. However, you need a base of operations, do you not? A flimsy campsite along the way on the roads are not suitable enough for someone who is to gather an army against the Blight. Your army will need to know where to come to follow further instructions, and they will need to be well supplied. Ships continue to come into the harbor for our supplies from Antiva, Navarra, and Orlais. It will be convenient for your army, Fergus." She placed her hands onto his shoulders, looking up at him, "Please, believe in me, for once."

Fergus looked at his sister, "I _do_ believe in you, but-"

"Fergus, I will follow you to the death. I have sworn my loyalty to you and your cause for the people of Ferelden. You must take drastic measures for the greater good. Now, you have a base of operations, which is your _first_ need for an army." Kathryn told him. She turned, walking towards her desk, and took the quill pen, dipping it in ink. She quickly scribbled a message, and folded it, sealing it with her wax seal. She turned to give it to Fergus, "Have one of your companions take this to Brother Aldous at the Chantry. I will ensure that your merchant dwarf will be heavily supplied and involved in the trading as well." She turned him and began ushering him towards the door, "I must get changed to go to my training session with Ser Gilmore. And," She placed her hand on the door, ready to close it on Fergus, "I suggest you do something about disguising yourself. Brother Aldous will help you and Alistair with that. _Especially_ Alistair," Kathryn rolled her eyes, "He looks _too_ much like Cailan." She snipped before slamming the door in Fergus' face.

Fergus grinned for a moment at his sister's last statement. He looked down at the parchment in his hands, and turned, seeing his companions staring at him from his own chambers, waiting for orders. Alistair stepped towards him cautiously, as he stared at Kathryn's room door, "Did she say I _look_ like Cailan?"

Fergus slapped his friend on the arm, staring at him intently, "It was _just_ an observation." Fergus' protective side kicked in, "And she thought of Cailan as another brother."

He looked up at Leliana, "Can you head to the Chantry and take this to Brother Aldous? I will send Breean here with you," Fergus gestured to his sister's mabari hound.

Leliana smiled brightly, "Who's a good boy?" She smiled at the mabari.

The mabari looked up at her, wagging his docked tail happily, and barked. "Come on, boy!" Leliana grinned, as she walked towards the door.

The mabari barked happily, trotting after the pretty red headed rogue. "Are you sure your sister is thinking clearly, Fergus?" Morrigan asked him.

"I trust her," Fergus turned to the sultry mage, his heart leaping into his throat as she looked up at him. He swallowed the thought of how long it had been since he'd been with a woman, and cleared his throat, "Let's prepare to move to the Fort in the morning. We will also meet my sister in my father's war room in the morning to plan our movements to gather our allies."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - I know, it's a short chapter, and I plan on bringing Zevran into the fic in the next chapter, or the one right after that, depending on where I want to end the next chapter. Thank you so much for the words of encouragement to continue this fic. I've been thinking of it in my head, along with my other one, however this one is becoming fun to write while I'm playing DAO, yet again! I'm using an Alistair head-morph mod this play through, which is rather interesting, and I will base his "disguise" off of that, because in MY eyes, he still looks like the loveable charming dimwit that makes you laugh :) So yes, thank you! I will be posting pictures of the characters in my fic on my livejournal, which the link will be posted soon on my profile! :) Thanks again for the alert adds, and words of encouragement! Till next chapter! Don't forget to review :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN- I apologize for the long waited update. Real life has gotten in the way and I also blame a few games that recently came out! LOL! But, I do thank those that placed this on their alerts list, as well as for the encouraging reviews :) Thank you for the kind words to keep this fic going! I've been having fun writing it, and I definitely want to thank my beta for this fic, xseikax! I've also had to place faces with a few characters, and Frayed One, who is working on an awesome 3 part fic, gave me the idea for Alistair: Ryan Kwanten as Alistair...(it fits to no end on him playing a lovable idiot lol!) however, for my Morrigan, I have an idea of Camilla Belle with Morrigan's trademark golden eyes, a brown haired Ashley Greene with hazel eyes as my Kathryn, and Drew Fuller as my Fergus. That's just for my own idea, I suppose :) But, I still need to come up with Leliana, Sten, Zevran, the Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland, Loghain, Howes, Anora, and Cailan...but on with the fic, and thank you! **_

_**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all, I just choose to write about it!**_

* * *

><p>Roland Gilmore rested his elbows on the wooden railing as he watched two lightly armored soldiers spar in the practice area, as he called out instructions. He heard footsteps coming towards him from behind and he turned, seeing Kathryn walk towards him, dressed in light leather armor, with her daggers sheathed in the scabbards nestled against her back. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, to avoid any interference.<p>

"Well my lady, you look ready to go!" Roland grinned, as he pushed himself off of the railing to greet Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled in reply at him, as she hopped over the top railing into the ring, with such dexterity it looked as though she floated while doing so. Roland smiled with approval. "Very good. I'm assuming your mother had been helping with your skills in stealth?"

She shrugged slightly. "Somewhat. But I've also been practicing."

Roland excused the young soldiers who were there to train or watch in the previous session, allowing Kathryn her privacy that she valued so highly. Once they were alone, Roland hopped over the fence railing into the ring to join Kathryn. "Shall we practice, or just spar, my lady?" He smiled at her.

Kathryn grinned at her friend and mentor; Roland was only a few years older than her, Fergus' age to be precise. They had grown up together, Kathryn constantly dragging Roland along as children, getting into trouble, while he attempted to keep her out of it. They were the cause of Nan's headaches at the castle, constantly being caught raiding the castle's larder of sweets. Roland was relaxed around Kathryn while training her, however Kathryn urged him not to hold back. Her hazel eyes had more of a green tint to them today, and they flared with mischief as she reached to the daggers on her back, pulling them both out, and spinning them before readying herself for combat. "Spar, Roland."

Roland reached for his sword and shield that had been set against the fence near where he stood, and he readied himself, smiling at her. "As you wish, my lady."

* * *

><p>Alistair and Fergus walked towards the training grounds, seeing it vacated, except for two that looked as though they had just began a sparring match in the middle of the ring. "Ah, my sister <em>just<em> started her session." Fergus smiled at the thought.

Alistair watched the large red headed knight in the ring with Kathryn as she twisted, and turned, throwing her daggers down onto him, hitting against either his shield, or blocked by his sword. He was just as evasive as she was, quickly moving out of the way of her strikes as she moved quickly at him. Finally, she stopped and backed away. "Frustrated, my lady?" The young man laughed at her.

Kathryn threw down her hand, but Alistair and Fergus noticed she had thrown down a potion that caused her to disappear leaving behind a cloud of black smoke. Fergus, Alistair, and Roland all stared at the spot where she was standing, their mouths dropped slightly in shock. Suddenly, she appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind Roland pointing her blade at his back. "Tag, Roland. You're it." She was breathing heavily.

"What in the Maker's name was _that_!" Fergus called out, drawing attention to where he and Alistair stood.

Roland turned quickly to look at the young men walking towards them. Kathryn quickly placed her hand on his arm, "Roland, please, I will explain later. I ask that you don't say anything about seeing Fergus and his companions here, alright?"

Roland nodded, and looked at the two men now standing in front of Kathryn.

"Where did you learn that?" Fergus asked her.

Kathryn shrugged. "Mother taught me, and taught me how to create that potion. However, it's very tiring, so I have to watch when I use it." She then narrowed her eyes at them. "Didn't I tell you to go to Brother Aldous?"

"I wanted to see your training session, and see how well and far you've come. It looks as though you're doing just fine, sister." Fergus grinned.

Kathryn looked at the two of them, pointing her finger away from them, "_Go_!"

Alistair's face reddened as her eyes moved to his face, catching his stare.

"Anything else?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Fergus nudged Alistair. "Remember when we were children, and _we_ were the ones who told her to go away?"

"Yes, and I remember how you two thought it funny to set my hair on fire as a child!" Kathryn pointed out.

Alistair let out a laugh that was immediately silenced at Kathryn's glare. "Fun times." Fergus smiled at his younger sister.

The two wardens walked away, heading into the direction of the Chantry to seek out Brother Aldous. "I didn't realize he survived," Roland said, walking to stand next to Kathryn.

Kathryn let out a heavy sigh. "Neither did I." She looked at her friend. "There's somewhat of a situation that needs the most utter discretion. Now that the King had been killed at Ostagar, and with Fergus and Alistair being the only two Grey Wardens left in all of Ferelden, it's a delicate matter that must be kept in the utmost secrecy. I _trust_ you, Roland, as Knight Commander of Highever. My father should be coming back from Denerim with my mother and the rest of the men shortly, and we will all plan from there. but," She pointed her finger at him, jabbing at his chest, "you are _not_ to say a word, do you hear me, Roland Gilmore?"

Roland smiled down at her, gently grabbing her hand that jabbed at his chest. "I understand, my lady."

She took her hand back, and sheathed her daggers into the scabbards on her back, and dusted herself off. "Good."

* * *

><p>Fergus stood at the back entrance to the Chantry, turning his head to ensure he and Alistair were alone, as he knocked onto the door. The door opened to reveal a rotund balding man, with a short cut beard, dressed in a man's chantry robe. He laughed aloud, his face lighting up at the sight of Fergus. "My boy!" He yanked the young man into a bear hug, lifting him up.<p>

Fergus attempted to let out a breath at the squeezing the jolly Brother had done. As he was let to his feet, he couldn't be angry with Brother Aldous; he had been with the Chantry in Highever since Fergus was a teenager, and became a loyal friend to the Couslands, as well as a loyal and compassionate man to the people of Highever. Fergus had quickly found out why his father had specifically picked Brother Aldous; the man not only specialized in making various potions and formulas, but also specialized in making what he called, "The Maker's Brew", and obviously kept it a secret from the Revered Mother. He was a lovable man, that the people had grown fond of, and enjoyed his relaxed environment sermons. Fergus and his father, along with a few other knights under his father's command, had a few drunken knights with the Brother, joyously singing songs into the night.

Fergus grinned at him, placing his hand onto the Brother's arm. "Hello, my friend." He turned to Alistair, "This is my friend, Alistair."

Alistair stared at the man, and smiled slightly. He reminded Alistair of a large stuffed bear that a young girl in Lothering had been carrying

"You received the letter?" Fergus asked.

"Oh yes." He smiled at the memory of Leliana. "Rather lovely young woman your sister had sent as a messenger."

Fergus shook his head, rolling his eyes as he urged to go inside. The three walked into the back room of the Chantry. "We need something done." He paused, glancing at Alistair. "Well, _he_ does. He looks too much like Cailan."

Aldous looked up at Alistair. "You are Maric's other son?" He asked him.

Alistair shook his head, holding up his hands. "I'm now a Grey Warden."

Aldous looked at Fergus, noticing the unshaven face, and longer hair that had now reached his chin. "Yes, well you can possibly pass for a normal refugee." He then studied Alistair. "I got just the thing."

"How about a drink afterward, Brother?" Fergus asked with a grin.

"I don't see a problem in sampling the Maker's brew!" Aldous answered with a deep hearty laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN- OMFG. Life has been hectic for me, and I apologize for the long update! I seriously want to thank my beta xseikax for the patience she has with me! I hope everyone has a safe holiday season, and a safe New Years; Thanks to those for the kind words, and I can't stress enough; I have NO...absolutely NO time for flames (stupid retarded reviews that have nothing but literal poo that has come out of the bastardo's mouth), so please, don't bother if you're just going to spout crap because you were pissed off at a fanfiction that YOU read. I didn't make you read this. If you don't like it and want to spout out a flame, do yourself a favor and save your pathetic three minutes of your pathetic life, and don't bother. It's retarded, and is a waste of space. (Now that my rant is out) I would love to thank the readers who have enjoyed this fic and those who have given me constructive critiscm. You are awesome, and thanks for the encouragement! **_

_**This will be a short updated chapter but I hope you enjoy it! *I wonder how the parents will react to the fact that Fergus is still alive?* Hmm? Thank you everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all, I just choose to write about it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Morrigan followed the laughter that echoed through the long hallway to the larder. A light had shone through the door that was slightly cracked open. She pressed her hand to the door, opening it to reveal a drunken party. Fergus, Alistair, Kathryn, and a few other men that Morrigan did not recognize sat around a table with mugs of ale in front of them. They had been playing a game of cards, while Kathryn's mabari hound Breean lied in front of the fire asleep. Fergus looked up from his game, and waved her to the table. "Ah! Morrigan! Come and have a sample of Brother Aldous' famous Maker's Brew!"

Morrigan wrinkled her nose at the stench in the air and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Is rest not needed for the trip tomorrow to the fort?"

Alistair rolled his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. "Maker's breath." He placed his lips to the rim of the mug that sat on the table in front of him.

His mouth dropped too hard onto the rim of his mug, and the mug gave way under his chin spilling ale and causing his chin to land onto the table. Kathryn and Roland laughed out loud as Alistair quickly tried to recover. Brother Aldous laughed as he refilled Alistair's mug. Morrigan noticed Alistair's hair color change. "What happened with _that_?" She pointed a finger at him.

Alistair ran his hand nervously through his newly dyed dark brown hair. "Do I look different?"

"You still look like an idiot." Morrigan quipped.

"Morrigan, please, come join our game. It's obvious you cannot sleep either." Kathryn pleaded with the mage.

Morrigan shook her head and held up her hand. She held Fergus' gaze for a few moments before turning to leave. "I will turn in for the evening, and I suggest you all do the same."

As Morrigan left the larder, Fergus stared at the doorway as he placed the mug to his lips. He had made the decision of taking her with him to accompany him while he gathered allies for the Blight. Her copper colored eyes had haunted him from the minute he met her in the Wilds, but she was hard to crack open and get to know. Fergus had tried on numerous occasions as they made their way to Highever, asking her questions that she responded with one worded answers. She insulted Alistair every chance she could get, and avoided Leliana to no end. The only one of their party she seemed to even _look_ comfortable around was Sten. Fergus enjoyed pushing Morrigan's buttons, enjoying her outbursts of irritation every time Fergus played twenty questions. He smiled at the thought as he drank his ale.

"Ah, my boy it seems you have more than just your quest on your mind?" Aldous smiled at the eldest Cousland.

Fergus shrugged in reply. The question did just bring much to his mind; he was taking his companions to the old Highever Fortress to use as a makeshift base of operations; he had to gather an army to save the country with his small band of companions. He looked up at the others that sat at the table with him. "Have you ever felt the weight of the _whole_ world suddenly dropping onto your shoulders?"

Alistair let out a scoff, holding up his mug. "I'll drink to that one, friend!"

Brother Aldous frowned as he watched Fergus stare blankly at the mug in his hands. The laughter died, along with the cheerful mood in the air, bringing an awkward silence between them all. "My Lord Cousland, there is a reason you and Alistair were the only Wardens to survive the battle at Ostagar. If it is true that Grey Wardens are the only ones who can stop a Blight, then there truly _is_ a higher calling for the both of you." Aldous smiled as they all looked up at him. "The Teryn was right; you _are_ meant to make your mark on the world."

Aldous then looked at Alistair. "You, my Lord, were meant to do something _greater_ for this country than to rule it. Please don't think of this quest as a burden, but think of it as a step towards who you were meant to be."

Alistair and Fergus stared at the Brother, letting his words sink into their minds. Kathryn smiled at the two Wardens. "I can't say how _proud_ I am of you, brother."

Fergus looked at his younger sister, placing his hand onto her's, squeezing gently. "And I can't say how proud I am of you, sister."

The siblings smiled at each other, and the moment was broken at Roland's sudden outburst. "Breean!" He waved his hand in front of his nose as he stared at the sleeping mabari hound in front of the fireplace.

Soon, the others were able to _smell_ what Roland had cried out about. "Oh my!" Aldous stood up, bowing slightly at the others who were busy trying to get away from the invisible flatulent cloud the mabari had blessed them all with. "I shall see you all in the morning!"

"You're sleeping in the Kennels tonight, my friend!" Kathryn lifted her lip in disgust.

Her hound only stretched in his sleep in response. "Good night!" Roland escaped the larder with haste.

"Come on, boy, wake up!" Kathryn patted her leg, and whistled to her mabari. "Good night, gentlemen. I will see you both in the morning."

The mabari slowly woke, stretching with a loud yawn. He sluggishly stood, and followed his mistress out. Alistair scratched his head and turned to Fergus. "So do you think we can do this?"

Fergus looked at him, and smiled confidently to hide his own doubts he had in himself. "Alistair I _know_ we can. We just go about with the plan we had talked about earlier, and we should be able to accomplish this with the help of Highever and soon, Redcliffe."

* * *

><p>Alistair yawned loudly from on top of his horse as he followed his companions on the road to the old fortress. He shook his head quickly, and slapped his face to wake himself up. The low comfort he received from riding his horse helped keep his drowsiness at bay, and he had hoped they would be able to at least get a few hours more of sleep once they reached the fort. Alistair looked at his side and saw Leliana staring at him. Her eyes moved up to his hair, which caused him to immediately throw the hood of his cloak over his head to cover it. "It's different." Leliana slightly smiled at him.<p>

Alistair rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the scenery in front of him. "So I've been told."

He allowed his thoughts to drift as Leliana began to tease Sten of being soft after seeing the Qunari play with a kitten back at Highever. Alistair could hear Morrigan and Fergus talking quietly, their horses walking side by side. He couldn't tell if the two were planning their next movements, or if Fergus actually had gotten under the mage's thick skin. He watched the two and was almost shocked into a heart attack at what he thought was a _laugh_ from Morrigan. Alistair could tell that Fergus enjoyed the company of Morrigan. He on the other hand couldn't trust the mage, even if she were to tell him the sky actually _was_ blue. Alistair constantly had an uneasy feeling about her, that Fergus quickly dismissed as Alistair's "ex-templar" feelings.

Alistair was at least relieved that Fergus had chose to split the party and was taking the mage and a few of Highever's men to the Circle Tower. He was to go to Redcliffe, with Sten and Leliana. At least the bard didn't insult him constantly throughout the day, and Sten was tolerable company. "Ah, finally!" He heard Fergus call out.

The fortress stood along the Cliffside overlooking Ameranthine Ocean. The stone walls had stood throughout the years, showing that the Couslands had ensured the up keep of the fortress. Alistair guided his horse, following after Fergus through the main gates. They pulled to a halt in the empty courtyard. Smaller buildings stood within the walls of the fortress that Alistair had guessed were used as barracks at one point. Fergus walked his horse to a wooden stable, and tied his horse's reins. He looked at his friend as he walked towards the gates to give orders to the rest of the party. "It'll do for right now, right?"

Alistair heard Fergus giving orders for the soldiers to march in and begin settling into the fortress. Soon, Fergus stood at his side, and began looking around the courtyard at the empty buildings and the guard points along the walls. "We're going to have a lot of work ahead of us, my friend." Fergus told him.

* * *

><p>The horns blew throughout the towers of Highever, announcing the returning Teyrn and Teyrna. Bryce had stopped at Bann Loren's estate to gather Eleanor and her things on the way back to Highever. The Teyrn rode at the head of the party, guiding it back to the castle for the formal arrival. The people of Highever had gathered to greet their Teyrn and Teyrna, and the soldiers of Highever. Bryce smiled as he lifted his hand to greet the citizens. Eleanor rode in the carriage that followed Bryce and waved to the people. Bryce had insisted that she ride behind him, for her own protection.<p>

Bryce's smile brightened more at the sight of his daughter, who had waited near the gates of the castle. She was flanked by Ser Gilmore and Gilmore's second in command. The castle's staff had lined up, waiting to greet the Teyrn and Teyrna. The party finally stopped at the entrance to the castle. Bryce slid off of his horse, and Eleanor was helped out of her carriage by one of the servants of the castle. Kathryn smiled as she rushed into her father's arms, hugging onto him tightly. "Father."

Bryce placed a hand onto his daughter's head, and rubbed her back in comfort. Eleanor reached her husband and daughter, careful not to run to them. Kathryn looked at her mother from within her father's embrace. The tears that built up in her mother's eyes broke Kathryn's heart. Kathryn pulled away from her father and embraced her mother. Eleanor kissed her daughter's face and hugged onto her again. "My dear daughter."

Kathryn sighed and pulled away and looked at her parents. She slid her hand into her mother's, urging her parents to follow her into the castle. "Come, we need to talk."


End file.
